3D curved surfaces having paraboloidal or other shapes are used for various purposes, e.g. as non-planar mirrors, in architectonics, etc. 3D curved surfaces can be formed using manufacturing techniques such as injection molding or water forming. However, maintaining or applying a highly reflective mirror finish on the surface of a paraboloid or other 3D curved surface can be problematic, potentially making such techniques prohibitively expensive. Comparatively cost-effective construction of a 3D structure approximating a selected 3D curved surface is disclosed below.